


Here Comes The Next Contestant

by Acherona, trulywicked



Series: Tell Me Something Good [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Brought Back to Life, Angst, F/M, Made Up Magical Physics, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Necromancy, Violence, Zombie Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were used to people trying to take over Beacon Hills, used to others attacking them, so it wasn't much of a surprise that another contestant had stepped up. But reanimating Allison's body as a personal tool was going too far. The Pack will do anything to put Allison back to rest now and even Scott is jumping on the bandwagon to slaughter the necromancer who pulled her spiritless body from the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles paused with a hand on his Jeep door, feeling a strange, unwholesome shiver creep up his spine. Magic and it wasn’t his own. He pulled out his phone and dialed Scott’s number, grimacing because he knew he’d be interrupting date night.

There were quite a few signals going through before Scott picked up, sounding a little out of breath. “Hello, Stiles? What’s up bro?” 

“Sorry to interrupt but I’m picking up some bad magic in the air. I’m going to head to the nematon, meet me there with the pack?” Stiles hopped into the Jeep to drive out to the road closest to the nematon.

“Sure thing, I’ll round them all up and meet you there, don’t do anything stupid until we get there.” Scott was serious. “I know you’re training is going well and all that but still, be careful.” 

“You got it bro,” Stiles agreed. He wasn’t about to pull some kind of stupid shit that would wind up killing him or any of his pack. That had been one of the first things drilled into his skull by the teacher Deaton had found for him, how reckless actions usually caused more harm than good. He reached the nematon in good time and placed his hand on the stump, closing his eyes and connecting with the tree to get a feel for where the bad magic might be coming from.

That was how Lydia found him as she came walking through the woods to the stump and Stiles. Scott had called her and since she was closer than they were, she had made it there before the others had. “So, getting any feel for what we will be dealing with?”

“For what, no. But I think I’ve got the where. Cemetery,” Stiles opened his eyes, the swirling violet and silver of his magic use fading as he stood up, “Which is never a good thing.”

“Never and in this town it is especially bad.” Lydia nodded, the cemetery was supposed to be a place of rest but Lydia had begun to avoid it as much as she could. “Should we still wait for the pack or should we get going over there?”

“Absolutely. I don’t know what this is but it’s powerful magic and I don’t want to go without full back up,” Stiles shifted his shoulders, “It feels nasty.”

“Great.” Lydia looked around before she sat down on the stump of the huge tree. “Things have been so calm lately, I’ve gotten spoiled.” For the last year there had only been small hiccups they’d had to deal with. “At least I brought my running shoes.” She pointed to her very sensible sneakers. 

“Prepared and fashionable as always,” he smiled at her and sat down on the stump next to her, “Wanna go over Latin declensions with me? Pass the time til the pack gets here.”

“Why not?” It wasn’t like they had anything else to do while they waited. Not that Stiles wasn’t good company no matter what. “Still battling me for top marks huh?” 

“The last time I got one wrong when magicking on the fly I turned Liam into a parrot for a month. His Dad was _pissed_. I would like to avoid things like that asswhooping please.”

“I thought it was funny, especially the moulting from stress.” Lydia gave Stiles a sharp smile and got started on training with him until they could hear the telltale sound of feet coming closer. 

Malia ran into view first, wearing her fur. She padded up to nuzzle at Stiles and Lydia both then sat as Scott and the rest arrived.

Stiles waved and stood up again, ignoring Kira’s very vibrantly marked neck, and eyeing Liam, “What is that thing on your cheek?”

“Don’t you see that it is a beautiful butterfly in face paint?” Liam struck a pose. “Put there by a five year old at the hospital.” 

Scott chuckled. Liam couldn’t have it easy there at the hospital, volunteering with both his father and Melissa McCall.

Stiles snorted and really he was just grateful his own Dad hadn’t followed suit and made him volunteer anywhere the way Liam’s had. Then again his Dad probably knew he’d just wind up learning ways to break more laws without being caught, “It looks like a neon green turd but to each their own.”

Kira hid her smile, clearing her throat and trying to take the leader position that being with Scott put her in, she didn’t really like it but she could do it, “Moving on before we get too sidetracked, where is the negative energy coming from?”

“Three guesses.” Lydia looked up at the rest of the pack since she hadn’t moved from where she sat. “I don’t think you’ll need them though, because if it isn’t from here or the school..or Derek’s cursed loft, there is only one place left.”

“The cemetery.” Scott nodded grimly. 

“Ding-ding, you are correct sir!” Stiles dusted his hands off, “So shall we go and check it out?”

“Yeah, it’s what we do after all.” Scott nodded, his pack was small but they were fierce and capable. “If it is something bad and if Stiles says it is, then it is and so it is better the sooner we can take it out.” 

Stiles rolled his shoulders, his eyes glowed again, and he shrank until there was a sleek raven on top of the stump of the nematon. He cawed at Liam, turning his beak toward Lydia. It would be faster to run through the woods to the cemetery than to drive from the nematon. Since Lydia didn’t have wolf or fox speed though, usually Scott or Liam gave her a piggyback ride.

“Okay princess, jump on.” Liam turned his back toward Lydia and wiggled his shoulders.

“You have definitely spent too much time with Stiles, you are picking up his attitude.” Lydia rose and climbed on his back though, wrapping her legs around him. 

“Oh Lyds, Liam here had the attitude long before he got to know Stiles, in fact that why Stiles hated him so much in the beginning.” Scott grinned as they took off.

Stiles winged after them. Even though he was focused on the business at hand he still thrilled to the feel of flight, wind in his feathers. Right from the start he’d shown a talent for shapeshifting. The raven was the first other form he’d taken, and the most often used, but he had others and was adding new ones all the time.

They reached the cemetery and he dropped down, landing on human feet and gaping at the horrible sight in front of them.

Kira’s hand went up to her mouth and she felt her stomach roil at the sight of Allison standing in front of her grave, a few places bare of flesh, bone showing, eyes dead.

Scott stopped dead in his tracks, his face losing all color until he was as pale as the dead girl in front of them. Who had dared to this? His eyes bled red and he let out a roar so strong it made the ground shake around them.

Lydia was beyond sounds, she didn’t think she could have cried or screamed if she tried. The loss of her best friend opening up again and bleeding freely. 

A painfully thin figure in a hoodie stepped out from behind Allison and clucked his tongue, “Rude, crashing my party.”

“What have you done?” Scott’s voice was ragged and he trembled with rage. 

Liam had never met Allison and he was confused until he read the name of the gravestone the girl was standing in front of. Understanding and anger lit up his eyes as well. 

Stiles’ hands were curling into fists that shook with the need to throw some heavy duty lethal magic at the little bastard smirking at them.

“Well I figured if I’m going to become the top, pardon the pun, dog in Beacon Hills’ magical community I’d need a boost and what better way than to have the body of the missing third side at my beck. Is that right darling?” He lifted a hand to pet Allison’s cheek, laughing at the snarls that came from the werewolves and kitsune.

“Oh you won’t live long enough to see dawn, much less worry about becoming top dog.” Scott’s tone turned smooth, calm.

Liam looked over at their alpha, Scott never spoke for murder, he always tried to find another way. This bloodthirst...Liam could understand it but it still sounded so strange coming out of Scott’s mouth.

“Really?” The smirk didn’t so much as slip, “The banshee’s not screaming though so I’m not all that worried.”

Fire coalesced over one of Stiles’ hands, “You get one chance to put Allison’s body back to rest to pusboil fuckwit. One chance to do that then walk away.”

Malia stood by Lydia, snarling at the necromancer like she’d enjoy little more than sinking her teeth into him.

More tongue clucking, “I think not,” he put a bow into the hands of Allison’s corpse and a quiver on her back, “You’ll protect me won’t you darling?”

Scott snarled at the way the necromancer talked to Allison and he felt like screaming as she expertly nocked an arrow on her bow and raised it at them. The move was so familiar but to see those bony hands do it, those dead eyes. It was worse than a nightmare. 

“The only reason I am not screaming you little, cowardly piece of shit, is because I am going to kill you myself.” Lydia stepped forward, pretending she didn’t see the arrow pointed her way. “And I promise you, you will be the one to die screaming.” 

“Oh sweet one,” a patronizing smile curved his lips, “I don’t think so.”

Stiles lifted his hand to throw the fire, because he was the one who stood cold and had to do the hard things and if he had to go through Allison’s body to get to the necromancer...it would hurt but he’d do it. Before he could launch the fireball however, something punched through him, sliding through his body back to front and he lost his focus to the pain.

“Oopsie!” The necromancer laughed as the old cavalry man’s skeleton he’d animated pulled his saber from the mage with a sick schluck sound.

Scott was filled with the kind of white hot rage he had thought was myth, so much hatred for this creep filled him that he knew it had to explode out. Not only was the necromancer using Allison, sweet, brave Allison who had lost her life protecting them, he had hurt Stiles, his brother and that was the straw that broke him. 

He felt his bones snap and rearrange themselves as he shifted into a form he had never had before, not properly and he knew without a doubt that he would kill this asshole, even if he had to die himself to do it.

Kira caught Stiles as his knees went out, “Scott!” She cried, trying to stop the bleeding with her foxfire but she hadn’t earned a second tail yet so she could only hold it at bay for a short time, “Stiles needs help!”

Malia was running, dodging arrows, and lunging for the necromancer. She’d only met Allison twice and once had been just after her return to humanity, so she couldn’t say she cared much but this asshole had hurt Stiles and no one, _no one_ hurt her pack brother.

“Liam, take Stiles, run to your father and my mom, they can help him.” Scott growled through longer fangs than he’d ever had. “Take him to the hospital, Kira, go with them. I have to help Malia.” 

The necromancer laughed again and stepped up to Allison, curling an arm around her waist, “Sorry I don’t really have time to play today.” Then he and Allison were gone in a rush of dark energy.

Scott had to stop and breathe for a second before he did something truly stupid. He would find the necromancer somehow and he would find a way to bring Allison to peace again. Right now though, Stiles was the most important thing, he was not going to lose someone else he loved. He took Stiles from Liam and then he ran, he ran as fast as his body could carry him to get his brother to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm warning for a zombie moose and made up magic words.

Stiles was listening to the doctor babble on and on about how lucky he’d been that the ‘fence post’ had missed all his vital organs but hooked up to an IV and still numb from morphine he didn’t particularly feel lucky.

The whole pack was crowding in the waiting room but Scott had managed to squeeze himself into Stiles’ room and he was not leaving. “Your Dad is on his way.” 

Stiles hummed in acknowledgement then, once the doctor left, he sighed, “Well peace couldn’t last forever.” He looked at Scott, “Come here,” he held out an arm on his uninjured side because he could only imagine how Scott felt right now.

Scott approached him warily, as much as he wanted to just curl up with Stiles he didn’t want to hurt his best friend more and he was scared that if he allowed himself to really think of what they had just seen, he would lose his mind. He sat down on the floor and took Stiles’ hand, holding it against his cheek. “What am I going to do? I need to tell Chris before this guy shows her to him.” 

Stiles gripped Scott’s hand strongly, “Let Lydia tell Chris then _we_ are going to research necromancers and put Allison to rest again. And I’m going to skin that bastard while he screams.” 

“Just as long as you let me help with the skinning.” Scott wanted to take the peaceful road as far as it was possible, some things were absolutely unforgivable though and Scott would do anything to protect his pack, that was another thing he had learned the hard way. “I can’t believe I am about to say this but right now we could have used zombie wolf and his knowledge.”

“Useful as Peter was, we have plenty of other resources at our fingertips. Beside necromancy doesn’t work like actual resurrection so I don’t know how much he’d have actually been able to help.” Stiles tapped Scott’s cheek lightly.

“You’re probably right, you know much more about these things than I do.” Scott couldn’t stop seeing Allison before his inner eye, he had watched the light go out of those beautiful eyes and having them stare straight at him, dead and unfeeling, it made him feel like he had to throw up. 

Stiles could feel it, felt it over the pack bond and the blood brothers bond, and he wanted nothing more than to hug Scott tight and make everything okay again. He heard footsteps approach and looked up to see his Dad walk in and he just gave him a helpless look.

John looked tired and worried and he walked straight to Stiles’ side, minding the werewolf on the floor as he bent down and kissed his son’s forehead. “Well...we made it over a year without you here, that’s a record I think.” It was meant to come out playful and joking but even John heard that he sounded desperate and a little broken instead. 

“Did the pack tell you what happened?” Stiles gripped the edge of his Dad’s jacket with his free hand.

“Mal filled me in.” John nodded, reaching out to pull his jacket away and take Stiles’ hand in his own instead. Losing Allison Argent the first time around had very nearly broken these kids and John was so angry, so sad that they had to go through it all over again. 

Stiles’ eyes implored his Dad to give Scott a hug since he couldn’t, “It sucks so hard and wrong and...sucky.”

“It is all that.” John agreed and crouched on the floor after letting go of Stiles’ hand to pull Scott into a tight hug. He felt the younger man, his second son shudder and shake in his hold and it made his heart break. 

Stiles scrubbed his hand over his face, “Someone’s going to have to tell Chris too. I kinda really don’t want Scott to have to do that.”

“I can do that.” John grit his teeth. He and Chris Argent had become something close to friends over the last years, starting with being kidnapped by a crazy dark druid to be used as sacrifices. It wasn’t all smooth sailing between them but they understood each other and it was better he told the hunter than any of the kids having to do it.

“Thanks Dad,” Stiles said softly, “The doctor says I have to stay overnight but I should be good to go home to recuperate in the morning.”

“Okay, I want you home but you are going to stay here until they let you out, anything to keep you healthy and healing quicker.” John reluctantly let go of Scott and he gave his son a light hug that wouldn’t hurt him. “I’ll stop by later if you’re not sleeping but I’ll go find Chris now, no point in putting it off.” 

“Okay. Love you Dad. Now Scott quit being a pansy and get up here and snuggle on my right side. It’s my left that’s got the hole.”

“Love you too kiddo.” John smiled and witnessed Scott slink into the bed and cuddle Stiles’ right side before he left the room. 

“I’m not a pansy, I was being careful, mindful not to hurt you further.” Scott whined even as he cuddled closer. 

“I am not made of china. I’m iron you twit,” Stiles chuckled even as he saw Kira peek in and then the pack was all tumbling into the room.

Liam tumbled in like a puppy with too large feet and hogged the visitors chair until Lydia glared him out of it and perched there like a queen. She looked composed now but there was tension around her eyes and mouth that betrayed how upset she was.

Malia rubbed her hand across Lydia’s shoulders, trying to offer comfort.

Stiles reached out and took her hand, letting her grip his hard, “We’ll fix it. And I’ll start looking into affordable body armor.”

"You're gonna look into the best of the line body armor." Lydia corrected. "And so am I." She didn't care about cost, they were not going to get blindsided like this again. 

Kira came over to trail her fingers over Scott’s arm in a comforting stroke before leaning down to kiss Stiles’ forehead, “So far he’s not in any public records, definitely not going to the high school. Deaton’s looking into young necromancers.”

"We'll find him." Liam did his best to sound sure of himself. "He has to hole up somewhere and if it is the nematon he's after, I don't think he will risk traveling too far from it. We'll find him and we will take him out before he has the chance to hurt anyone else."

“He smelled and tasted like rotten leaves and maggots,” Malia said with a distasteful expression, “If any of us get near him or where he sets up I don’t think we’d miss it.”

"That's good to know." Scott finally spoke up. "We'll wait until Stiles is better to go after him and we will make sure we have a solid plan when we do. But we can still keep our noses open."

“And we’ll use the time to beef up on our skills,” Kira nodded, petting Stiles’ hair back.

“I'll prod the boss lady about necromancy counters,” Stiles said on a yawn then eyed Kira, “No fair hitting me with the fox lullaby.”

She just smiled.

"All's fair in love and when it comes to keep stubborn assholes safe and healing." Lydia argued. Stiles was her best friend now, after Allison she had never managed to open up that completely to someone other than pack and she was damned if she was going to lose Stiles too.

“Just sleep. You can get to magical work soon enough,” Kira finished knocking Stiles out then brushed her fingers over the back of Scott’s hand, silently asking if he wanted her there with him right now. She was never angry or bitter when the loss of Allison made him withdraw, only sad for him.

Scott turned his hand and entwined his fingers with Kira's. It was so strange, he had been with her longer than he had ever been with Allison now, due to all the break ups and misunderstandings and he loved Kira, he did she was the most amazing thing in his life. He just loved Allison too and he didn't think he would ever stop. But he did want Kira with him, as long as she was willing to stay.

She brought Scott’s hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles before gently guiding the subject to plans for the interim training. 

\---------------------------------------------

Stiles drummed out a rhythm on the table, scratching around where his stitches were because they itched like hell but he knew better than to actually scratch the stitches themselves, and listening to his Dad and Malia discuss dinner in the kitchen. It’d been a week since he’d been stabbed, and a week since some animal corpses in the forest had started turning up with arrow wounds and strange symbols carved into their flesh. It didn’t bode well.

Scott suddenly came tumbling into the house, looking wild and excited all at once. "Guess what?" He came to a skidding halt in front of Stiles. "Isaac is coming home."

“Well there goes the neighborhood,” Stiles drawled, and blocked Scott’s swat with a book, “Kidding, just kidding. How is the little shit? And when will he be getting here?”

“I think he’s good, better. He’s had time to get things sorted out, away from here and with all our talks and exchanged pieces of clothing, as you know he is still pack.” Scott could completely understand that Isaac’d had to leave for a while after everything that happened, especially after what Allison said as she died, but Scott was happy that he was coming home. “And he’s coming tomorrow, I’m going to pick him up at the airport, wanna come with?”

Stiles studied Scott, “Does he know?” It would not be good for Isaac to walk into the necromancer situation unprepared.

“Yeah he knows, I would never let him come home unaware of Allison.” Scott shook his head. “In a strange way, I think that is one of the reasons he is coming home, closure or something like that.”

“I want, very, very badly to get my hands on the asshole and break his fucking neck,” it was savage. Stiles was pissed, some because it hurt him too to see Allison like that but mostly because of how it gutted Scott and Lydia.

“You are not alone with those wishes.” Scott replied softly. He wanted to find and hurt this necromancer so much that it scared him. Scott knew what he was capable of deep down and that was why he always tried to hold himself back, because he had it in him to become a true monster. 

Stiles reached over and squeezed Scott’s hand, “I know. It’s okay you know. Something this bad? You’d have to be heartless not to feel murderous rage.”

"I know that and once upon a time I wouldn't have been scared to indulge." Scott made a face. "Stiles...I am not a good person, I can do things that would make you shudder and I do them without blinking. What's more, this true alpha thing, it can't be stolen and it can't be passed on. If something happens to me...the pack will be without an alpha."

“You’re not going to go off the deep end Scott. I won’t let you, ever. If I can pull you back from a Berserker Curse with absolutely no training there is nothing I won’t be able to reach you through now that I’ve got some training under my belt. And if,” Stiles’ throat grew thick and his hands shook under the consideration before he got a grip on himself, “ _if_ something took you out, took you away, you know I’d look after our little merry band of assholes.”

"Yeah...because they'd need you. Thank you." Scott wasn't planning on biting the dust anytime soon but with the life they all led, you had to be prepared, had to voice even the difficult questions. "Love you Stiles."

“Back at you bro,” Stiles hugged him hard.

“Scott,” Malia poked her head out of the kitchen, “Tie breaker vote, full cream or half fat?”

"Um," Scott threw a glance as Stiles. "half fat, definitely. If it is food then it will taste just as good and it is healthier so win win."

“Liar,” Malia said in amusement then hollered to John, “Scott says half fat too!” She grinned at John’s curse.

Stiles saluted her then blew a raspberry against Scott’s cheek playfully, “Good boy. I’ll come along to pick up the dreadful scarf wearer.”

"Thanks, always nice to have some company for the drive there and you like Isaac, you love to have someone just as bad as yourself to snark with." Scott grinned.

“Excuse you but except for you and Kira every member of this pack is as bad as I am. Lydia especially,” he tickled Scott.

And the mighty alpha crumbled like a house of cards, giggling and squirming madly to get away from his best friend’s tickling fingers. Stiles knew all his weak spots and he abused them.

Stiles just grinned and let the moment remain, let his worries about the ritual deaths of the animals go for now. He’d worry about it tomorrow.

\------------------------------------

“You know the longer I snoop around in this thing,” Stiles said from where he was poking through another secret compartment of Chris Argent’s borrowed SUV as they waited for Isaac to appear outside the very tiny Beacon Hills airport, “the more I’m glad that Chris is on our side.”

“Oh yeah, you can say that again.” Scott agreed. “I don’t think we ever gave him proper credit for just how scary he can get.” He kept his eyes open, scanning for a tall curly headed figure to appear. “Not sure how happy he will be about your snooping though.” 

“He knew I would be in this vehicle, he’s friends with my father, he should know what me being in a vehicle where things are hidden means,” Stiles said easily. “Look in the direction of your four o’clock.”

"Where?" Scott looked at his eight o' clock before turning and catching sight of Isaac. "Look I think he's grown taller." He got out of the car and rushed to his beta, hugging Isaac before practically dragging him to the car.

"Stiles." Isaac nodded as he settled himself in the back seat.

“What is that thing on your head?” Stiles asked ,eyeing the furry thing with great suspicion, “The scarf, and really your taste there has just gotten worse, is bad enough but HOLY SHIT IT MOVED!” Stiles nearly leaped into Scott’s lap, “What the hell _is_ that?”

"Don't insult Isis." Isaac reached up and ran a finger over a smooth, furry back. "She bites." He grinned. "And since you haven't grown out of plaid, I don't think you are in any position to give me fashion advice."

“Isis? What, exactly, is Isis?” Stiles eyed the furball perched on Isaac’s head.

"She's a ferret, just very, very small and she's a beauty, aren't you Isis?" Isaac reached up and plucked her off his head, cradling her in his hands. 

“She’s dinky, like someone put a ferret in front of a shrink ray then cackled like a mad scientist,” Stiles studied the ferret blissfully snuggling with Isaac, “You sure she’s pure ferret and not hybridized with a least weasel or an ermine? Those are usually that small. Well actually least weasels are even smaller.” He was curious, almost fascinated and forgot to be snarky with it.

"I don't know. She could be a hybrid I suppose. We just stumbled onto each other." Isaac's smile was soft and gentle as he pet Isis. "All I know is that she's perfect."

"Did you name her after yourself?" Scott asked because really, that was something he could have expected from Jackson back in the day, not Isaac.

"No, I named her after a queen." Isaac rolled his blue eyes.

“Scott,” Stiles’ voice was pained, “After all the effort to teach you Egyptian Mythology so you’d pass History class last year you forgot? I should spank you for that.” He shook his head, “Except I’d break my hand and anything else, damned werewolf ass.”

"Buns of steel brother mine, buns of steel." Scott grinned and made sure they were all buckled in before he started the car, sending Isaac happy glances in the rearview mirror. It was so nice having him back.

“So other than picking up scarves that are even more hideous than those found in the States, what did you do in France to pass the time?” Stiles asked. They all knew the reason Isaac had gone and they all knew that wasn’t what he was asking about.

“Studying mostly.” Isaac replied. “And learning to get by on my own, I never could before.” Isaac had still had the support of Scott the pack and Chris Argent so he hadn’t been alone but he had learned to lean on himself and trust himself.

Stiles studied Isaac carefully and nodded, “You can now,” he could see it in the posture Isaac sat with, relaxed instead of tensed for a threat. “I hate to admit it, I really do, but I’ve missed your rank wolf ass.” He then gave his attention to looking out the window.

Isaac smiled and burrowed into his scarf, he’d missed Stiles too, along with the rest of Beacon Hills. “Well, now I am back.”

“Just in the nick. The more muscle we’ve got right now, the better,” Stiles said, keeping an eye on the scenery, “I don’t like the animal deaths that have been cropping up.”

“Not just dead animals right?” Isaac asked slowly. “Killed with an arrow and symbols of vendetta carved into them?”

Scott turned and gave Isaac a surprised look before he turned his attention back to the road. 

“What?” Isaac sounded a little amused. “I talk to Chris.”

“Not vendetta,” Stiles said with a little head shake, “Separately the symbols would signify a necromancer vendetta but together they’re used to drain the lifeforce of whatever they’re carved on into a conduit.”

“Drain the lifeforce? Like using it it to make yourself stronger? Steal the lifeforce from other living things?” Isaac worried his bottom lip because this was nasty. “Absolutely nothing good can come of that, not a thing.”

“Definitely not. Stolen lifeforces have to be kept in a conduit, filtered through one, because they tend to turn on who or what holds them.” Stiles said fiddling with his phone in a nervous gesture, “So far no one’s been able to find a lead on who the necromancer is. I even sent a text to Braeden to see if she knows of him. Nada.”

“But there has to be some people the necromancer has tried to raise but failed yeah?” Isaac fiddled with the strings on his scarf. “So somewhere there have to people who can tell us what he looks like properly and what he wants...I mean not alive people but people all the same.” 

“Not necessarily,” Stiles sighed, “See necromancy is a strange magical area. People aren’t the most difficult beings to raise, in fact some animals are more difficult than human beings to raise and control so our problem could have practiced on animals until he felt sufficiently skilled and no one would be the wiser unless he’d _really_ botched it and created a ghoul. Freaking pain in the-” Stiles yelped when a _moose_ of all things came barreling out of the woods and straight at the SUV.

“Jesus Christ! Chris is going to kill me if I let something happen to this car.” Scott turned the wheel and tried to get out from the moose’s path.

“That’s not a normal moose.” Isaac looked out the window, taking in the hollow eyes and gnarly bones with fur missing at places. “It’s dead.” He swallowed, this was just a moose but the others, they had been forced to see Allison this way and that thought was horrible.

Stiles growled, one hand clamped on his side because the g-force of the swerve pulled at his stitches and hurt, the other lifted to press against the window, and he punched his own magic forward, taking hold of the power of the land along with it, “Saol aghaidh an bháis. Deireadh an dorchadas. Lig na cúig aibhneacha sreabhadh agus a thabhairt ar an spiorad ar ais go dtí a bhaile fíor. Cernunnos saor in aisce do sheirbhíseach.” His eyes glowed and vines shot out from the trees to grab and restrain the moose then threaded into fur and skin and muscle, pulling the reanimated creature apart as Stiles summoned the power of a celtic God forth to put an end to the suffering of the moose’s spirit.

A glow suffused the moose corpse for a moment before it went limp, the spirit moving it gone as the vines dropped it. Stiles pulled on his spark again and set the remains alight, burning so hot that even bone was reduced to ash that he then scattered with a high wind that whipped the limbs of the trees into a frenzy, leaves blowing around, a few sticking to the SUV. 

Isaac stared at Stiles with an awestruck expression, sure he’d heard about Stiles’ magic and that he had learned a lot since Isaac had moved to France but he had never thought it was this evolved already. He’d thought Scott’s praising of Stiles had been to be kind but now he realized that wasn’t it. “Woah Stilinski.” 

“Pretty badass yeah?” Scott nodded with a grin, even as he looked around to see if the tall thin necromancer was anywhere close.

Stiles didn’t look, he yanked open his door and got out to yell into the high wind he’d created, back to the SUV so his alpha and Isaac could guard it, “You’re going to have to do a lot better than that you pusbucket! We’ve squashed bigger, badder bugs than you! You think you can compare to any of it?” He curled power into a fist then flung it to the ground, making it shudder, traveling through the ground to the interloper. This ground was _his_ and it knew a trespasser even when he couldn’t see them. The yelp he heard told him that his magical punch had hit its mark.

He was expecting the arrow and spun to grab it before it sank into his shoulder, hand clenched around a shaft of blackthorn just as the crack of teleportation was heard, “Fucker.” 

Scott climbed out of the car, eyes locked on the arrow before he looked up and met Stiles’ eyes. “Are you okay?” He walked over and clasped Stiles’ shoulder carefully. “Did the magic do anything to make your wounds worse?” Even with everything, Stiles and his pack would always be Scott’s number one concern.

Isaac stood by the SUV, arms wrapped around himself and eyes glued to the arrow in Stiles’ hand.

“No,” Stiles still had a hand on his bandaged side, “If anything popped, and I don’t think anything did, it’s because we had to swerve.” He looked down at the arrow in his hand, “Bastard’s using blackthorn for the arrows.” He glared in the direction he was certain the necromancer had been.

“What’s special about blackthorn arrows?” Isaac asked stepped closer, still watching the arrow, knowing it had been shot by Allison.

Scott was busy feeling his way up and down Stiles’ side trying to leech away any pain that he found, Stiles was still healing and Scott didn’t want him to suffer a setback.

“Blackthorn is associated with the Scottish Cailleach and the Irish Morrigan, both death goddesses, it’s also used to channel life energy.” Stiles relaxed and stopped clutching his side, “The fucker is using her as his conduit,” he said icily, “I’m going to cram one of these arrows down his throat.”

“But, isn’t Lydia connected to the Morrigan as well?” Scott asked, he had tried, really tried to find out all he could about his little pack so that he would know the best way to protect them and help them when needed. “Is there any way she can put a stop to his connection with the goddess?”

Stiles shook his head, “He’s not using the Morrigan for his magic, if he was she could have forced his hold on Allison to break. He’s using the generic miasma of death that the goddesses are associated with not drawing from them directly.”

“Crap!” Scott made a disgusted face, wishing he could think of some simple solution to just get rid of this monster once and for all. They were all suffering because of Allison but if this man was allowed to run free, there was so many more people that could get hurt, perfectly innocent people.

“Basically,” Stiles nodded then looked over at Isaac, “You alright there?”

“Alright is a very broad definition of a word.” Isaac shrugged. “I’m okay, not going to fall to pieces just yet.” 

Stiles studied him for a minute then nodded, walking over to the side of the road, crouching and driving the arrow into the earth. He murmured a spell that sent a firelight of energy over the arrow, purifying it of the necromancer’s influence before it sprouted and in a few minutes grew to a strong young tree with a symbol of concentric circles above antler shaped magic calligraphy. “And a hearty fuck you to the bastard.” He let Scott help him stand back up. “Let’s get home before I do something really stupid, like go looking for that asswipe.”

“I wouldn’t mind coming with you looking.” Isaac nodded. “But Lydia would kill me on sight if I indulged your plans while you are still healing.” Isaac looked around again before walking back to the car and climbing into the back seat once more.

“We will get him Stiles.” Scott nodded and moved with his best friend. “And when we do, he will be the only stupid one there.”

Stiles hummed and settled into the passenger seat, glancing back at Isaac cuddling his mini ferret, “Okay today now officially calls for brownies. Stop at the open market on the way home Scotty.”

“Sure thing Miss Daisy, stopping wherever you wish me to.” Scott grinned and got the car rolling again, driving into town and the open market. He would be very dumb indeed to do something that would keep the brownies from happening.

\-------------------------------------

“I smell brownies!” Malia said the second she stepped into the house, heading back to the kitchen, “Really odd brownies.”

“They’re the Superbrownies. Believe me you will praise God once you taste them. Scott you go for the batter one more time and I’m going to kick you out.” Stiles warned.

“I’m only making sure nothing is missing from it, quality control if you will.” Scott backed away from the bowl with batter sadly, licking his lips as he did so. 

“You suck at lying,” Malia said, sweeping in then stopping when she saw Isaac. She’d only seen him very briefly before she’d been deposited on her Dad’s doorstep so she didn’t really know him. Still he was pack, smelled like pack and was spoken of often so she tilted her head a little and asked as inoffensively as she was capable of, “Do you have a weasel on your head?”

“Indeed I do.” Isaac nodded and reached up to untangle the small critter from his curls. “This is Isis, eat her and we are going to have a problem.” The girl did look much healthier and saner than when Isaac had last seen her, good for her.

She wrinkled her nose, “Why would I eat a weasel? I like rabbits better and there’s plenty of those in Beacon Hills.”

“The sad part is she’s not joking,” Stiles said, “She’s got quite a collection of bunny hides now.”

“Why’s that sad?” Isaac shrugged. “Rabbits are good. You should have tried the pigeons on Paris though, nothing but feathers and bones that all tasted like car fumes.” 

Stiles sighed and shook his head, “God help this pack. I swear. If you have to hunt your own meat you should at least go for something you can stock in bulk like venison instead of bite sized and single meals.”

“If you have to eat on the run Stiles, you don’t want bulk. you want small bite sized things that will keep you alive for the moment, as you keep running.” Isaac looked serious. “Otherwise my favorite food is Thai, can’t go wrong with Thai.” 

“Why were you eating on the run?” Malia asked, “Wasn’t it safe in France?” She sat down at the table, studying him curiously, “I catch my rabbits then bring them home to skin and eat later.”

“It was perfectly safe in France as long as Chris was there. After he left and some dude showed up at the e.r with wolf bites on him, it got a little less safe for a while.” 

Stiles turned from where he’d been drizzling a caramel sauce over the poured brownie batter and looked at Isaac for a long, long moment. His instant reaction was to bite at Isaac for not telling them before but he quashed that. Isaac was fine and it wouldn’t do any of them any good to drag up a past danger that was over.

Malia stole a pear from the fruit bowl on the table, “Anyone going to mistakenly follow you here?” She bit into the sweet juicy fruit.

“No, I managed to sort out that particular misunderstanding a while ago. No angry French hunters on trail….I might have sent them across the canal to England instead.” 

“Dude...you sicced hunters on Jackson?” Scott blinked. 

“Not saying anything.” Isaac grinned.

Stiles put the now empty, except for the coating of batter streak after the scraping, bowl in front of Isaac, making Malia laugh.

“I don’t know anything about this Jackson except what Stiles and Lydia have mentioned now and then but I have to say good job based on those tales.”

“Thank you.” Isaac bobbed his head making Isis clutch a curl as he set about licking the bowl. Isaac felt warm inside, it felt right, good being home again.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles lay down on the couch, head in Scott’s lap, knees draped over the arm because Kira was on Scott’s other side, “So...our necromancer problem probably comes from Canada. That’s where the moose corpse was shipped from.”

“Of course it comes from Canada.” Lydia scoffed where she sat, keeping a stern eye on Isaac and the rat like creature crawling all over him. “Anything we can do to track his Canadian roots, like power from knowledge a rumplestiltskin sort of deal?”

“Danny’s working on it,” Stiles told her, “Though after I asked him to find out how a moose corpse got to Beacon Hills he looked at me like he was asking what he’d done in a past life to deserve this bullshit.”

Malia, who was curled up under the coffee table in coyote form because she liked to touch base with her instincts now and then to make sure all her sides were balanced, snorted.

“Danny is a good boy but his wings are anything but white.” Lydia pulled out a nail file and began to file her nails to sharp perfection. “And if anyone can find out how a moose corpse made its way from the great white north and down to here, it’s Danny.” 

Lian was very quiet, he’d never met Isaac before but he’d heard about how close Scott and Isaac had been and he might be feeling just a little jealous.

Kira noticed and reached over to Liam to hold his hand, squeezing lightly in reassurance.

Stiles hummed and slipped a hand under his shirt to lay over his injured side and channel a little healing energy to the wound. He was still learning about healing magic so he couldn’t risk overdoing it and trying to heal the whole thing in one big shot. “I have every faith that Danny can track where the moose was shipped from in Canada. I just don’t know if that’ll be a sufficient clue and even if we learn who he is...”

“It might not help us learn how to find or stop him,” Kira finished, watching Isaac’s ferret get bold enough to clamber off of him and go exploring.

“No it might not be.” Scott agreed. “But we still have to try, we have to try everything we can. And who knows, even if it can’t hurt him, it might spook him a little, throw him off his game...Like when that dude called Elton John by his real name and Elton John had this meltdown...it’s all over Youtube.” 

“Names do have power but depending on what someone is that can be limited,” Stiles said, eyes closed.

Malia felt something poking at her side and turned her head to see the ferret mistaking her fur for dirt and trying to dig a tunnel. She huffed and delicately picked the ferret up in her jaws, padding over to drop the squirmy thing in Isaac’s lap...maybe with a little more drool than was absolutely necessary.

“Thank you.” Isaac grabbed Isis and wiped off some of the excess drool with the corner of his scarf before placing her back in his hair.

“Is that really sanitary?” Lydia tilted her head. “I mean, does the rat do its business in your hair?”

“Why would she? She’s very well behaved.” Isaac sniffed.

“Ferrets mostly use litter boxes,” Kira said, “Though you do have to be careful. Their digestive systems are streamlined so they can’t really ‘hold’ it like we can.”

“You learn to recognize the signs though, Isis let’s you know when it’s time and if you’re late then it’s on you, not Isis.” Isaac agreed, so far the two of them had had very few accidents.

“All very fascinating.” Scott said and scratched his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

Kira smiled at the sound Stiles made. He was just as, if not more, fond of being petted as a wolf. It was adorable.

Malia shook her fur out a little then went over to a still too quiet Liam and bunched up her haunches to jump into his lap, turn around three times in a circle, then laid down in his lap, nuzzling at his free hand.

“Still not a tiny lapdog Mal.” Liam grunted but he made no move that he wanted her gone. Instead he pet her fur and scratched her behind the ears. Liam really liked Malia, she was sweet underneath all her prickles. 

Malia’s ears flicked and she made a sound of amusement, mouthing briefly at his hand then basking in the scratching happily.

The front door opened, drawing attention, and Melissa came in from work and paused when she saw Isaac. She’d known he was coming back of course but he looked a little different, more settled.

“Mrs. McCall.” Isaac got up from his seat and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. “Thank you, I never had to chance to say thank you for everything you did, for letting me live here when I had nowhere else to go. Thank you so much.” 

She ran a hand up and down his back without protesting that he didn’t owe her thanks. He didn’t but she knew he needed to express his gratitude. “Welcome home Isaac.” 

“Thank you, it feels good to be home. I hope Scott has taken good care of you.” He smiled sweetly at her.

“Oi, I always take care of my Mama.” Scott called out from his place between Kira and Stiles.

“Speaking of homes, where exactly are you planning on staying now Isaac?” Lydia was curious. 

“Not sure but Derek has an empty apartment beneath his loft, I thought I take that one.” 

“You ask Derek if that’s cool with him?” Stiles asked, “And really? You wanna risk the cursed building?”

“It’s just an empty building.” Isaac shrugged. “And no I haven’t asked Derek, I have no idea where he is or how to get in touch with him.”

“916-555-0104, call him and ask,” Stiles said.

“Thank you, I’ll go right ahead and do that.” Isaac fished his phone out and walked into another room for some privacy when he called his former alpha.

Melissa looked at Stiles and planted her hands on her hips, “What did you do to yourself?”

“Huh? Nothing,” he cracked open his eyes in confusion.

“What do you mean Mom?” Scott was confused as well because as far as he knew, Stiles hadn’t done anything lately that would cause his mother to look at him that way.

“You have blood seeping through your bandages,” she said with a pinched expression.

He blinked and looked down, craning his neck to see without sitting up, “What the hell?” 

“Stiles?” Scott got all wide eyed and moved his best friend into a sitting position. “When did this happen? You were fine before.” He looked over at Melissa. “Mom, do something.”

“I have no idea,” Stiles said, utterly mystified because he certainly didn’t remember hurting...in fact he didn’t hurt right now. What the hell?

Melissa went to crouch in front of Stiles, “Scott go get the medical kit please.” She pulled out some hand sanitizer and a box of gloves from the side table drawer and went about disinfecting her hands and donning the gloves before gently removing Stiles’ bandages, “Yeah you’ve popped a couple of stitches here.”

Scott rushed to the bathroom, getting the fully stocked medical kit and returned to the room where the others were. He placed the kit by his mother’s side and watched Stiles in worry. “Does he need to go back to the hospital?”

“No. He just popped a couple of stitches, nothing serious,” she took out some alcohol to clean the area and the little tears from the stitches popping.

Stiles frowned, “Okay I know that I’m supposed to be feeling the burn but I don’t.”

Melissa hummed, “The edges of your injury here are glowing. You might be subconsciously blocking pain with your magic.”

“But is that a good thing?” Scott fretted around them. “I mean yay for Stiles not being in pain but what if something happens, something bad and Stiles can’t feel how bad it is, wouldn’t that be dangerous?” 

“I don’t think that his magic is blocking pain on that level. His magic protects him right?”

Stiles nodded, “It’s an automatic reaction of my magic to protect me.”

“Blocking the pain of a severe injury would be dangerous so I don’t think his magic would do that. But this? It’d be a constant, nagging, twinge that would distract him.”

“Okay, just making sure.” Scott would not let anything bad happen to Stiles, it had come much too close on several occasions now.

“Make completely sure when you go home Stiles, call your teacher,” Melissa said.

“I will.”

Malia made a grumbling noise.

“I said I would Mal, no need to threaten telling my Dad.”

“You speak coyote?” Isaac raised a questioning brow as walked back into the room. “And Derek said it’s fine, I can have the apartment, but no raves.” 

“That was _one_ time,” Stiles crabbed, “One. Is he ever going to let it go? He brings it up every time I let him know about the repairs.”

“Derek is a little old man in a ripped and godly body.” Lydia spoke up. “He will never let it go.” 

“Who cares, I am just happy to have a place to sleep.” Isaac was happy that it was a different apartment though, he didn’t want to live at the loft. 

“You’re drafted into helping with the repairs on the lower levels then,” Stiles said, “and you are not to say a single word to Derek about what transpires in regards to repairing the loft. I give him necessary vague updates. The rest is a surprise.”

“My lips are sealed.” Isaac promised, he didn’t think he would have many conversations with Derek Hale in the future but he wouldn’t give anything away. 

“Good.” Stiles said, watching Malia get up and pad into the bathroom, knowing that meant she was going to shift and get dressed.

Melissa rebandaged Stiles’ injury after putting in stitches to replace the torn ones and dabbing some clotting dust onto the torn stitches, “Alright you’re good to go. Try to avoid sudden twists or movement.”

“I can carry you wherever you go.” Scott offered with a grin. “You can even have the choice of princess style or baby monkey style.” 

“Try it and you’ll _be_ a baby monkey,” Stiles responded, “I can do no sudden movements,” he gave Isaac a glare at his snort that shifted to Liam when the little shit echoed the snort.

“Asking Stiles not to do any sudden movements it’s like trying to have a conversation with Deaton without him sneaking in at least one crypticness in there.” Liam chuckled. “But it’s okay, Malia can sit on you to make sure you behave and she can tell your Dad what’s up with everything when he comes home.

Isaac must have missed something in his and Scott’s weekly calls. “You live with Stiles and the Sheriff Malia?”

She nodded, “My Dad went off the deep end after he saw me shift not long after I left Eichen House and the foster family following that dumped me after they learned that I wasn’t going to be unpaid labor for them.” She snorted, “Idiots.”

Isaac gave her a very sympathetic look because he got it, got it better than most people. "Well I think it's great, that mancave could definitely need a lady's touch."

Malia swept him with a scathing look, “What makes you think I’m the sort to spend time rearranging things in the Stilinski home when there are better things to do? I don’t care what the house looks like since it’s clean and warm and comfortable.”

Stiles was grinning. Lydia and Malia had gone through a truly incredible hissing and spitting argument over the fact that Malia actually liked the brown and deep greens and curbside furniture look of his home when they’d been decorating Malia’s room. It remained one of the best moments of his life.

"My bad, you are allowed to like any sort of sucky crap heaps for furniture that you like, no fur off of my nose." Isaac shrugged.

Malia growled, “Better than an affectation for strange scarves that look like a rabbit threw up on them.”

Stiles leaned over to murmur in Scott’s ear, “Oooooh shots fired.”

"Who says they haven't?" Isaac smirked, “perfect disguise, it's not a werewolf who comes walking here, it's pile of bunny barf and so no one runs away from me."

She snorted, “Hardly. They’d run farther to get away from the smell of sickness. You really want to smell like prey you sleep in their fur or roll in their dung. Vomit is for the weak sister.”

Melissa’s lips twitched because Stiles looked like Christmas had come early.

Isaac just looked at her and tilted his head a little. “Well I suppose I might have to ask you for some lessons on how to dodge smells and blend in then.” 

“Oh my god, I think he’s flirting.” Scott whispered to Stiles, not sure of how he felt about that.

“Don’t tell me things like that,” Stiles hissed at him even as he saw speculation enter Malia’s eyes with a growing sense of doom.

Malia smirked, an expression she’d learned from Stiles, “I bite. Fair warning.”

“I heal.” Isaac shrugged. and leaned back, letting Isis run like she wanted on his head and shoulders. 

“Then I suppose I can teach you some things you’d never learn in France.”

Stiles blinked then stared at Scott in growing discomfort, “I have no idea where she picked innuendo up.”

“Dude, she lives with you and her father, of course she’d pick innuendo up.” Scott shook his head. Malia and Isaac, who would have known? He wondered how that would end up. 

Melissa cleared her throat, “Alright teenagers, is your meeting over with for tonight?”

Scott looked around the room after getting a nod from Stiles, he nodded his head to his mother. “Yes, I think we are all about done here for now.”

“Alright then, out. I have to be back at work early tomorrow morning and I want to actually get sleep. Scott you can give Liam a ride home, Isaac can stay here for tonight and move into the lower level of Derek’s building tomorrow. Lydia would you mind giving Kira a lift since she lives close to you?”

Every kid struggled up from where they’d been sitting slouching or lying to gather up their things . Like a line they all stood and hugged and kissed Melissa goodbye before piling out of the house to get to their own. 

\------------------------------------------------

Stiles waved at Isaac as he passed the werewolf on his way to the elevator with his tool box. Since he was stuck healing he might as well get some more work done on Derek’s loft.

Isaac waved back where he was setting things up to make the small apartment liveable. After a while of cleaning and fixing his curiosity got the better of him and he took the elevator up to the main loft. “Are you doing all the repairs by yourself?” 

“Up here? Yeah,” Stiles said, “Except for the wall,” he gestured at the wall that no longer held a humongous hole, “That I snagged an actual contractor for since I know nothing about masonry. And electricians to handle the rewiring and all.” He was cinching a leaky pipe back into place after replacing the coupling and sealant.

Isaac looked around and found a safe pillar to lean against. “Why? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but why are you doing this? Derek’s not here and who knows if he will ever come back.” 

“He’ll come back,” Stiles said then moved onto another section of piping, taking it apart to fix, “It might be years but he’ll be back. This is his home ground, where he grew up, it’s where his roots are and Derek isn’t the kind of guy who can easily rip his roots up and transplant them. So sooner or later he’ll come back to Beacon Hills if only to visit.” 

He tisked at the corrosion of the pipe threading and replaced that section, “As for why, a few reasons. One, this place needs to be fixed. It needs to be fixed up and cleaned out so it can reach its potential. Two, Derek wouldn’t like coming back to the scent of a bunch of strangers in the loft. And three, it gives me something constructive to do in my spare time.” There was a fourth reason but that was something he wasn’t sharing with anyone but himself and Scott. He was doing it because he cared about Derek and wanted to give him something nice, wanted Derek to, for once in his fucking life, come back to something _good_.

Isaac didn’t really get it and he couldn’t pretend to. He respected it though, if it was something that Stiles did then he wouldn’t make fun of it just because he couldn’t understand. “Okay, just holler if you need any help. I live here rent free after all and I am good for heavy lifting.”

“I’ll let you know. For now hand me the soldering iron,” Stiles wiggled the fingers of one hand, “Careful it’s hot.”

Humming Isaac went to get the soldering iron and handed it to Stiles. It was actually quite comfortable being the two of them here. Isaac wouldn’t have thought that possible two years ago but it seemed that both Isaac and Stiles had changed a little.

Stiles soldered the pipe repair into place carefully and talked, “I’ve got plans to tile and lay different floor down instead of the depressing concrete and paint the walls, I’ve got a line on granite counters for the kitchen area and those poor jacked up cabinet fronts I think need replacing. Open shelving or glass fronts. Derek has a thing for neutrals and sleek lines in fixtures and things like that.” He’d paid attention even though he’d often mocked Derek for his monochrome existence.

Isaac found it amazing how much Stiles cared, how much he was doing for one of them who wasn’t even around anymore. He wouldn’t say anything about that though, those days of needling someone was gone. “I am sure it will look great when it’s done, it already completely feels like a totally different place and when it comes to this loft, I think that is a very good thing.”

“The second I learned how to clean away negative energies this was the first place I went,” Stiles explained, “Took three days to metaphysically clean it out top to bottom. Worth it though.”

“I can imagine that yeah.” Isaac nodded, a lot of crap had taken place in this loft and if Stiles was able to clean some of it away then that was all great. “It looks good and I think it will be great when it’s ready.

"It'll be warmer at least. Couple months ago I put a film coat on the windows for better insulation, anti breakage, and UV protection. Plus it's outwardly tinted. You can see out, no one can see in." Stiles moved to another section of piping, "Month before that was installing the new water heater. After I fix the pipes I'll get some radiant heating underflooring set up. I don't care that werewolves run hot or that cold doesn't seem to bother you guys as much as it does we humans, cold is cold and this place was colder than Luke on Hoth last winter."

“Anytime you feel sick of working on this place, feel free to come downstairs and work on mine. You are quite a little handyman.” Isaac grinned before sobering up, placing a hesitant hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Derek’s a lucky man.”

“All my pack are lucky to have me pulling their irons out of the fire and then putting the fire out,” Stiles said blithely then, feeling the twitch of fingers he sighed and looked over his shoulder at Isaac, “I just want him happy. He deserves to be happy after everything he’s been through.”

“Not arguing with you there, I know what it’s like to get the shit end of the stick over and over again.” Isaac shrugged again. “Once thing I’ve learned though, you have to let yourself feel and find the good things too, not only the bad. Hopefully Derek is smart enough to learn that.” 

“If you’d seen him before he headed out this last time you wouldn’t be worried about that. He was smiling, hell he was _playing_. Being human and then exorcising the demon kitty from hell after evolving was good for him. So's Braeden.” He fished out his phone and thumbed to an album, passed it to Isaac, “Those are pics she’s sent me.” All of Derek and all of him in various moments of ease or joy.

Grabbing the phone Isaac thumbed through the album, looking at the pictures of Derek who indeed was laughing, smiling and looking like a complete pod person from how Isaac remembered him. “Doesn’t it bother you?” He looked up at Stiles. “Doesn’t it bother you that Braeden can make him smile, that he seems to feel good with her?” 

“No. I said I want him happy and I meant it,” Stiles finished the last pipe in this wall section and stood up, turning to face Isaac after turning the soldering iron off, “If she’s what he needs to be happy, if she’s what makes him happy then no. It doesn’t bother me. I might wish that I was in her position but what he wants and needs is what matters in this case.”

“You’re a better person than I am, but then again that’s no surprise.” Isaac handed Stiles his phone back. “Well, I’m going back downstairs, getting my bed set up today but just call me if you need any help up here.”

“I’ll let you know,” Stiles agreed. He didn’t tell Isaac that it had nothing to do with how good of a person he was. If Isaac ever fell in love with someone the way he’d tumbled for Derek or the way Scott had loved Allison, he’d understand that it was more important for who you loved to be happy, even if it wasn’t with you, than to have them for yourself.

He hauled his tools over to the next wall section opened up to piping and got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles poked his head around a doorframe, “Heylo Danny boy. Your Mom let me in. Any luck on our search as of yet?”

“Not really no.” Danny looked away from the wall of screens in front of him. “This guy, whomever he is, certainly knows how to cover his tracks. I am starting to get pissed here. No one is better than me when it comes to this. I don’t like having to work this hard.” 

Stiles hummed and sat down, taking inventory of his side, "He's probably used magic to cover his tracks online too if it makes you feel better." 

“Not really no. You know us computer wizards, we all boast that we can get through anything, even magic.” Danny pouted and stretched, making his shoulders pop. “I hate it, the information is there somewhere, I just don’t know how to get to it.”

"I'd offer a boost to help you through any magic he might have used but I haven't had that lesson yet. But eventually you will break through without magic because any concealment spell that affects computer technology will only last as long as the next update of the system it's rooted in." Stiles said.

“I know, it is always about patience, I just lack most of it right now.” Danny twirled on his computer chair so he could face Stiles. “How are you doing? Everything okay?” 

“Yeah so far. I’m only a week away from getting the stitches removed, I'm fully caught up on all my school work, and I finished repairing the pipes in Derek's place. Isaac's sliding right back in and, after a little while and a long talk with Scott, Liam and he have joined unholy forces to drive Finstock insane...well more than he already is. Aside from the single fly in our ointment, things are good...which is a little scary."

“It’s always scary when things are going well around here. This time though, we will keep it good.” Danny nodded more to himself than anyone else. “The more crap we’re forced to go through, the better prepared we will become.” Danny smiled. “You are growing more powerful with everyday, and you have all of us backing you, you have your friends.”

Stiles shrugged, “Power is good, really good, but it’s the knowledge and skill I want to build up most. Which unfortunately takes time,” he huffed lightly, “It’s really-” his phone went off, playing Angel with a Shotgun and he pulled it out to answer, “Hey Braeden, what’s up?”

“Hey Stiles, just calling to check in and tell you that I might have a lead on the creepy bone raiser you are dealing with.” 

He perked up, “Oh do tell. Pretty please do tell. I want him gone so bad I can taste it and any little clue helps."

“There was this family living outside Ottawa a few years back and they had a teenaged son. Son was witness as his whole family was murdered. It make him crazy and resolved to bring them all back to life...and he did but only their bones, their spirits were gone and you don’t look into death’s eyes for that long without death looking back. Now that kid is nothing but a monster and he thinks that with the nemeton at his beck and call, he will be able to bring the spirits of his family back into their bodies.”

Stile had grabbed a pen and paper and was writing the pertinent information down for Danny as he listened. "So the little shit's not just crazy, he's stupid. This does not bode well. Still this should help us out. Thanks Braeden," he passed the paper to Danny, "How's Derek doing? And how's the hunt for the Desert Wolf going?"

“We’re closing in, we are closer now than we’ve ever been.” Even over the phone you could hear Braeden’s excitement. “We’ve split up now to cover two different trails but he was good when he left. Take care now you guys.” 

“We will, watch your asses,” Stiles managed to get in before she hung up on him. Then he tucked his phone back in his pocket and looked at Danny, who was back on the computer, the note with the information at his elbow, "When I do get my hands on the little shit death might actually be a mercy."

“Anything I can do to help, count me in Stiles.” Danny was serious, Allison had been his friend too and he had grown close to the McCall pack. 

“Get me his name and his family’s name and that’ll help immeasurably,” Stiles said darkly. He had plans. The little shit was already crazy and he was far, far from feeling kind. Some illusions to give him a taste of his own medicine when they confronted his rank, nasty ass would go down sweet.

“I will, now that I have that sort of information I will have his name and history by morning. I promise you that.” It wouldn’t matter how much douchebag had tried to hide his tracks, now Danny would find them.

“Thanks,” Stiles squeezed Danny’s shoulder and looked out the window to murmur, “We’re catching up you little bastard.”

“Feel free to rest up while I do what I do. I have it from several sources that I have a very comfortable bed.” Danny got into a zone when he worked and he forgot to be sociable.

Stiles just grinned, "I always wondered about that," he teased before taking Danny up on that offer and laying down to nap for a little bit.

\------------------------------------------------

"Severain Dubois," Stiles said to the assembled pack, "and remind me after this is all done, to make Danny his favorite baked good and /or set him up with someone both scorchingly hot and nice and human."

“Severain, well right there you have the foundation of his craziness, that name is just sad.” Scott grit his teeth. He refused to feel sorry for this person, yes he had lost his family but the way he had behaved afterwards, it was unforgivable, especially what he had done to Allison.

“Do we have a way to get to him, to beat him and give Allison peace?” Isaac asked.

"As soon as my stitches are out and I'm good to go, I'm thinking an ambush. Trick him to somewhere that he'll assume is the nemeton and pull out the stops," Stiles said, "I plan to break his concentration and his will with illusions. Once he's down, unconscious or dead, the strings holding Allison tethered will snap. I'll..." he glanced at Chris, who'd been brought in because this involved his daughter's body, "I'll have to do to Allison's body what I did to the moose. Once someone's body has been used in necromancy once it's not only easy for someone to use it again but also other things are drawn to the body."

Chris looked pained but determined. “That’s okay Stiles, it was only sentiment, a mistake that kept me from burning her bones to begin with.” Chris was a hunter he knew better than to bury the bones untouched but it was his baby girl, he hadn’t been able to do what he should then. He had learned his lesson now, especially with what happened with Kate. 

Kira nibbled on her bottom lip, "Where should the ambush be? There's no other oak trees large enough in Beacon Hills to pass off as the nemeton. Can we really fool him into thinking that one of the redwoods around is it?"

“That’s anyone’s guess.” Scott shrugged and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. “If Stiles can manage to make him believe that one of the redwoods is an oak then it will work. If he needs it, I am willing to lend Stiles all the energy he’ll need to pull it off.”

"Dude I've got all the energy I need but you know I'll tap in if it gets out of hand. It'll be fine Kira," he assured her, "We're not going to take any stupid chances."

"I'm more worried about the possibility of a bunch of zombies popping up like daisies to be honest," Malia said, letting Isis run across her palms.

“Is there any spell we can use to keep the dead in the ground while we do this?” Liam agreed. “Short of bolting some sort of grate over them like they did on In the Flesh.” 

“A ring of salt should work fine,” Stiles said, "Just close the ring after Dubois and Allison's body step into it. Lydia?" He asked, "What do you think?"

“I think salt will work fine in this instance yes.” Lydia leaned her head against Stiles’ shoulder and wrapped her arm around him without jostling his wounded side. “We will make this work.” 

Stiles hugged her, "So let's fine tune this plan."

Kira still chewed on her bottom lip. She had a bad feeling about this. Or maybe not about the plan but there was a general sense of impending doom that she'd learned the hard way not to ignore. Somehow she just knew something was going to happen, she just didn't know if it would turn out good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles tossed popcorn at Scott's head when he tried to get up, "I'm getting my stitches out tomorrow so we are _going_ to have a movie night and it is _going_ to be Star Wars before I commit homicide. Capiche?"

Kira's lips twitched and she exchanged a look with Malia, Stiles' eternal frustration with the fact that neither Scott nor Liam had seen Star Wars yet was well known and adorable.

Jordan Parrish laughed softly into Lydia's hair, "I miss so much when I'm caught up at work."

“You do but you know I am willing to catch you up on all things that matter.” Lydia snuggled deeper into his arms. It was no Notebook but she guessed Star Wars were acceptable for a pack movie. 

“Why is there a giant talking naked cat in these movies though?” Liam sat crosslegged on the floor, looking confused. “A naked cat mixed with a slug it seems.” 

“These are the originals, not that remastered crap so Jabba the Hutt doesn’t appear until episode six. For those of you,” Stiles said with a pointed glare at his best friend, “who are unfamiliar with Star Wars, the original trilogy was made in the seventies and is made up of episodes four through six. Episodes one through three were eventually filmed in a horrible attempt to make a shit ton of money but they were horribly bungled and we do not speak of them except to mock them. Jabba is mentioned in episode four to set up the issues so just pay attention and most everything will come to make sense.”

“And always remember, no matter what the remastered version says,” Kira said as she snuggled down against Scott, trying to soothe her sudden feeling of ruffled fur that was coming out of nowhere, “Han shot first.”

“You are my soul sister Kira,” Stiles said then hit play.

Scott let out a huge, suffering sigh but he had promised Stiles that they would see these movies and he kept his promises. He leaned back in his seat, Stiles on one side and Kira on the other and settled back to watch what happened in a galaxy far, far away.

Later Kira would marvel that they'd actually gotten to the middle of the third movie before anything happened. She'd be astounded that they'd almost made it through all three and Scott and Liam both were enjoying the movies before disaster struck. 

Luke, Han, Chewie, and the droids had just been captured by the Ewoks and 3-PO was being worshipped when suddenly Stiles and Scott both bent double, clutching at their chests.

"Scott!" Kira jerked up onto her knees and gripped his shoulders, eyes glowing fox bright in worry.

“The nemeton, something is happening to it.” Scott replied and clutched at his chest, eyes burning red. “He’s found it, we have to get there before he manages to tap into its power.”

“So much for any plans we might have had to our advantage.” Lydia sighed and got up. “Come on then, let’s go stop him. If that tree belongs to anyone it’s Stiles and I am not going to let anyone steal it from him.” 

Stiles sucked in a breath and got to his feet, shaking a little as he tossed his keys to Isaac, “You drive. I have to weave a few things together on the way. Lydia you and Jordan take Scott and Kira in from the east, Isaac, Malia, Liam and I will come in from the west.”

Malia stripped and shifted, shaking her fur out and trotted out to the Jeep.

“Be careful Stiles, see you over at the tree.” Scott called as he moved out with the others.

Liam was gnawing on his thumb nail as walked over to the Jeep and settled in with Malia. He wondered what would happen now, things had not turned out well for them last time and if Dubois got a hold of the nemeton’s powers, things would end up so much worth still. Despite all the progress they had made as a pack and friends, Liam was scared.

Stiles gripped the kid’s shoulder before he settled into his passenger seat and Isaac started the car. He pulled out items from his juju bag as Scott liked to call it, and started weaving together a spell that should break any connection Dubois may have forged with the nemeton.

Malia scented the air out the window and noticed that the death she smelled was just that of a single corpse and the necromancer. It made sense she supposed. He’d need all his power to force a connection to a claimed nemeton according to Stiles and Deaton so he couldn’t be using too much magic to raise the dead.

It was a silent and tense ride over to the nemeton. None of them were keen on seeing their sweet, fierce Allison like that again and they were all worried about what Dubois would do next.

Scott braced himself as he got out and walked to the large tree stump from the east, this tree that had already taken so much from them. It was time now to give back in Scott’s mind. No matter what he wouldn’t let his pack get hurt this time around, none of them was going to be harmed except for Dubois.

Stiles broke the treeline from the west at the same time Scott did from the east and he heard Isaac’s sharp inhale at the sight of Allison’s body kneeling on top of the nemeton, Dubois hands on her shoulders. It was worse than the last time because this time there were black vines curling into Allison’s flesh, through her body, and it was being used as a filter for Dubois.

“Ah a little early to the party, I was hoping to be a little further along but that’s alright.” Dubois’ eyes were all black, not even white scelera showing and they seemed to glint and then the nemeton’s roots were ripping up and lashing out at everyone but Scott and Stiles. 

Stiles ducked and rolled, cursing, “You asshole,” he growled, gripping the spell he’d created along the way. He had to get closer.

“You are going to die screaming.” Scott’s voice was a low growl as he fought to get closer and closer, he called to the rest of his pack, telling them to stay safe, not let the nemeton strike them. 

“I’m coming Allison.” He whispered. “I promise I am coming and I am going to help you, Stiles too. Just hold out a little longer sweetheart and then you will be able to rest in peace again. You fought so hard and you were so brave and you should sleep now, just hold on a little longer.” 

“Scott!” Stiles’ voice called from the other side, “Get onto the nemeton and then when I tell you to, you have to howl, you have to pull on your connection to it...and the one Allison had to it. You were her alpha too, you can call on the connection she had to you!” He was fighting his way across the whipping roots, seeding the ground as he went.

“Okay.” Scott nodded and pressed along further, toward the stump until he felt the old wood beneath his fingertips. He did his best to ignore the black eyed devil on top of the nemeton as he climbed up on it and got ready for Stiles’ signal to howl.

Stiles finished laying out the pattern of acorns and leaped, landing hard on his knees on top of the nemeton in front of Dubois. He gripped the necromancer’s throat with his hand, hissing as the power the bastard had stolen burned him. But he had power of his own and he grabbed it and his own connection to the nemeton and Allison, slamming the spell he’d woven into the tree with a few on the fly addendums, “Seo solas Tá an chumhacht ag dim aon fheidhm. De réir gach tá muid, ag gach beidh orainn a bheith, hurl muid an dorchadais ar ais go dtí dhuit, an saol atá tú úsáid as a ardú agus a éileamh ar ais an chumhacht go bhfuil cuid i gceartas, i ngrá, de láimh agus croí. Beidh sí críochnaithe cad a rinne muid ag tosú! Now Scott!”

Scott crouched until he could dig his claws into the wood as deep as they would go and then he howled, he howled with everything he had inside of him and with everything that came with being an alpha, protector of this territory and of the nemeton itself. He could see the rest of the pack cover their ears from the force of it but he didn’t care, he just continued to howl.

And Allison’s body screamed in agony.

The sound brought tears to Stiles’ eyes and he pulled harder, pushed Dubois’ power away from Allison but all the stolen life the bastard had put into her wanted to claw and bite and rip to pieces so Stiles grabbed Scott’s connection, the pack’s, every single line he could that had loved Allison, grabbed the power of the nemeton, grabbed the acorns he’d sewn, and gripped the stolen lifeforces. He grabbed one of the arrows in Allison’s quiver and, crying, he stabbed down with it into the long frozen heart and pushed with his spark.

It was like being hit by lightning. the blackthorn arrow went through Allison and into the nemeton’s stump, the vines in her body following, sliding out of her and releasing her as a wave of power blew Stiles and Scott off the stump and literally blew Dubois to pieces. The acorns sprouted and began to grow up, melding into the roots of the nemeton and stilling them, shooting up and winding together, creating a new tree with a cradle at its center, one that held Allison’s body in a glowing aurora of power.

Scott’s ears were ringing and he looked at Stiles with awe and reverence. That was truly some incredible power his best friend had wielded. He took a step forward, wanting to reach for Allison, bring her into his arms so that she could have peace again.

Isaac was crying openly standing close to Lydia and Jordan eyes locked on the glowing cradle.

Malia whined softly and pressed against Isaac’s leg, scenting his grief and wanting to comfort him.

Jordan had his arms around Lydia, rocking her gently as Kira managed to get over to Scott to hold him.

Stiles was sprawled out on the ground, panting and shaking as he watched the multicolored glow intensify until it became painful to look at. He glanced away and then there was another scream and all that power seemed to draw inside Allison’s body with a whistle as a final shockwave rocked the clearing, the nemeton once more a living tree.

Silence stretched and then...Allison moved. She made a soft groan, like someone would have waking up from a long nap and her hand gripped the side of the cradle to push herself up and Stiles couldn’t breathe. Because she wasn’t gaunt and half rotten. She was _whole_ , her eyes the bright dark brown they were before her death, her hair tumbling in the soft curls around her face.

“What the hell?” She said, looking around in confusion.

Scott choked on hair, fingers half reaching out toward Allison but quite daring too. This had to be a dream, or some sort of illusion caused by the nemeton. 

Lydia clung tighter to Jordan, needing something to ground her because she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Ally?” Scott’s voice was hoarse from emotion and from the howling he’d been doing.

She looked at him, brows knitting in concern, "Scott? What's going on? Did we save Lydia?" She looked around to locate her best friend.

"My God," Kira whispered, her eyes glowing as she saw the living aura around Allison, a _living_ aura, "She's alive." Kira pushed at Scott's shoulder, pushed him forward, " _Go._ She's alive, go," she insisted because she knew that was exactly what Scott wanted to do.

He gave Kira a long look before doing what she said and rushing forward to Allison, wrapping his arms around her. Dear god she smelled the same, smelled like Allison and he could hear her heartbeat echoing in his ears. “Oh Ally.” Scott was aware that he was crying but how could he not, she was alive and she was right there. 

Lydia watched, still clinging to Jordan, she had screamed for Allison, she had known her best friend would die but here she was and Lydia didn’t know if she could believe it was true. 

Allison made a little squeak at the sudden, intense embrace then flushed when she realized she was completely naked, “Scott?” She curled her arms around him tentatively, “What’s going on? Why am I naked? Did-” memory rushed through her, the last thing she remembered was the pain in her belly from the sword and the warmth and tenderness of Scott’s arms around her as he begged her not to die and telling him that she loved him before the pain left as a scream had rocked her down to her very soul, “Oh God. I died didn’t I?”

"Yeah you did." Scott nodded against her hair, still holding her close while he begged his friends for anything that could cover her up with his eyes, she had to be cold.

Allison finally saw Lydia and smiled in relief, “You’re okay.” She saw Isaac and inwardly winced. Oh she must have hurt him so much telling Scott she loved him with her last breath. Then she stiffened, “Wait, where’s Stiles?” She couldn’t see him anywhere.

Liam stepped forward, admitting to himself that this Allison girl was definitely much prettier with all the skin on her bones and life in her eyes. "Stiles is right here," he walked over to where Stiles lay gasping. He placed a hand on Stiles back, stroking gently. "Look Stiles, it's okay."

Kira went over to Stiles and gently pulled him up, leaning him against Liam and pulling up his shirt, “Did you get hurt Stiles?” She checked his injury and relaxed when she only saw some terrific bruising.

“I...can’t,” Stiles gasped and tried to breathe and it just wasn’t working. All he could do was stare at Allison in Scott’s arms and shake. How was this possible? How had this happened? And what if it was temporary?

“Stiles calm down,” Kira said in distress, his hyperventilating was starting to scare her.

Allison elbowed Scott away enough to get up and scramble out of the...tree? Then she staggered, legs feeling like jelly over to Stiles, kneeling beside Kira in front of him and cupping his face, “Stiles,” her voice was firm, all business, “Breath in and hold it,” she inhaled so he did the same, held for a moment, “and out slow.”

Jordan pulled Lydia along with him over to where the pack was starting to cluster around Stiles and the resurrected Allison as she coached him to breathe through the panic attack. He pulled his jacket off and draped it around the girl’s shoulders.

Scott looked at Allison to make sure she was still there, still okay before he crouched next to Stiles and took his best friend's hand, placing it against his own chest. "It's okay Stiles, just listen to our hearts and breathe to the sound of them. I am right here with you and everything is okay."

Stiles’ fingers curled, gripping the fabric of Scott’s shirt and managed to get out two words, “Get. Deaton,” before the efforts of Allison and Scott were rendered null and void as he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Malia whined in distress, tail tucking between her legs as she bellied over to hunker down at Stiles’ hip, muzzle laying down on his thigh.

Kira ran her hand over Malia’s head, “Shhh. He’ll be okay,” she reassured softly, helping to rearrange Stiles so he was laying down in a position that made it easier to breathe. Then she met Allison’s eyes, “Welcome back.”

Allison nodded, smiled a little, then got up and spun so she was catching Lydia in a tight hug.

Lydia hugged back, probably a little tighter than what was comfortable but she couldn't help herself, she had missed Allison so much and she still couldn't believe that Allison was right here with her.

Isaac wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and grabbed the car keys, volunteering to go get Deaton. He was so happy to see Allison but all this was a little too much for him to be dealing with right now.

By the time Isaac returned with Deaton, Lydia had managed to find Allison a loose pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt to wear and all three of the girls currently in human form were sitting on a huge upraised root in a tight cluster, Allison’s head on Lydia’s shoulder, her hand held tightly in Kira’s as if they’d keep her from disappearing by presence and will alone.

Deaton, for the first time in any of their memories, looked absolutely stunned when he caught sight of the nemeton first, “By Cernunnos,” he breathed.

Scott was in shock, this must be what shock felt like. He glanced over at the girls on the root again and again just to see if Allison was still there. He had Stiles’ head in his lap and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair as he looked over at Deaton. 

“For this time Doc, please skip the cryptic things and just tell us what is going on.”

“I...don’t quite know,” he admitted, “But then Mr. Lahey was a bit rattled and incoherent," Deaton's gaze finally landed on Allison and the man looked as if he'd swallowed a fish. "If someone would provide me with more details?"

Jordan did the honors, using an oral police or military report format to give Deaton a quick, concise, detailed summary of what had happened and what Stiles had done, right down to perfectly repeating the chant Stiles had spoken.

As much as Alan very _badly_ wanted to inspect the tree, he went to Allison first and took the hand Kira wasn't holding. He pulled a small phial of oil out, painted a symbol in the center of her palm with it and muttered something under his breath.

Allison swallowed nervously at the glow of the oil on her skin then blinked when it just...evaporated, "What...does that mean?"

"It means there is no debt due to death or any of death's agents," Deaton said softly, "Essentially Dubois' actions, the connection of your soul to the nemeton, Scott and Stiles, as well as Stiles' magic have pulled you back free of charge. You'll be free to live your life as you please without worrying about disappearing."

Scott’s breath hitched again and Lydia made a whimpering sound and she cuddled closer to her best friend. “So that’s it, she’s back? For real and for good? Like normal human being life span?” 

Liam was beyond confused but for the look on his packmates faces, he hoped that was the truth, that Allison Argent was back. 

“Yes,” Deaton confirmed, "She is, essentially picking up where she left off in her lifespan. Why is Stiles unconscious?"

"Panic attack," Kira explained.

"Ah," the vet went to crouch beside Stiles and gave him an injection of methylphenidate then waited a minute for Stiles to wake up.

Whiskey eyes opened, just a hair too alert, "What? What? Whe- oh shit..." he spotted Deaton, "How the hell is Allison alive? What did I screw up?"

"Nothing."

"But-"

"Well I suppose you could say you fumbled the chant but not in a negative fashion. You used vague terminology that left magic free to interpret as she pleased."

“You didn’t screw up buddy.” Scott shook his head vigilantly, still stroking Stiles’ hair. “Ally’s back, she’s here. You did that.” It was a lot to take in and Scott was still in shock but he wouldn’t let Stiles blame himself for doing something wrong when in all reality he had performed a miracle.

“Not that I’m complaining that Allison’s alive but, that’s against the natural order! I-”

“Dubois disturbed the natural order by using Allison’s body as a conduit for stolen life,” Deaton started talking before Stiles could whip himself up into another panic attack, “A dead body is not meant to house life, stolen or otherwise, by connecting that thin crack in the natural order to the nemeton, trying to use Allison’s connection to the tree, it opened a doorway to the afterlife. Such open doorways are dangerous because undirected they can bring things better left in the spirit world into ours.”

“Like ghouls,” Kira said.

“A very mild for instance yes.” Deaton nodded, “You and Scott were using your own connections to try and close that doorway but Dubois fighting you doing that forced you to push too much of your own magic into the nemeton, I assume you deliberately brought _it_ back to life?”

Stiles nodded, “Dead magical trees are dangerous. I’ve had those acorns for ages. I was trying to wait until I had the ritual down right and Meer’s permission.”

“The situation forced your hand. Bringing a dead nemeton back creates a surfeit of positive energy. If you’d done it as you’d originally planned to that energy would have fed into the ley lines, creating a sort of veil of good fortune for a few years.”

“A lot of energy flying around,” Kira said softly, “All directed at Allison through Dubois’ actions and Stiles trying to sever Dubois’ connection to her.”

“Exactly. Combined with magic’s free interpretation of Stiles’ incantation and the natural cost exacted from Dubois for stealing the lifeforces of the innocent and the nemeton needing a third anchor it forced a resurrection. Since no one was actively intending to bring Allison back to life, there is no penalty.”

Lydia just blinked and held Allison closer, feeling warm living skin and a beating heart beneath her fingers. “For once, I really don’t give a shit about the hows or whys I am just happy this happened. That something good happened for once and that Allison is here to stay.” 

“After berserkers and crazy jaguar Argents it is nice that something good happens for once.” Liam agreed.

“Crazy _what_?!” Allison said.

“Oh. I’m not going to be the one explaining that one. I hurt enough already,” Stiles said.

“You’ve been...gone a while.” Lydia said. “A lot of things has happened. Among them...turns out Auntie dearest wasn’t dead, she was turned by Peter, maker of the were freaks. We will have a lot of time to talk about all of this, the rest of our lives in fact.” Lydia beamed.

Allison’s eyes went wide and vulnerable, “Is...she still around?”

“Dead as a doornail,” Stiles chirped, still staying right where he was. He really did not want to move. At all, “Thanks to Chris...oh shit someone has to tell Chris.”

“I’ll take the doctor and do that,” Jordan said, “Scott, since Stiles seems like he’s planning to play slug for the rest of the evening and it’s not healthy to sleep on the ground-”

“I can sleep in the tree.”

“-why don’t you carry him to his Jeep?”

“You got it Deputy.” Scott agreed and hoisted Stiles up in his arms. “Aww look at that, such a cute baby bride, will you allow me to carry you over the threshold?” Now that he had listened to Deaton, Scott felt drunk, or high, like he was in a dream of some sort and he didn’t care. He just wanted to rejoice in the feeling for the moment being. 

“Technically you’d be doing that regardless but we already got married remember? First grade, after your Mom’s cousin got hitched. Course you were the one in the dress then.” Stiles said, relaxed where he was.

Allison watched Scott carrying Stiles away, the coyote on his heels, and pet Lydia’s hair, aware that Kira was still holding her hand.

“Come on, I think it is time of us to leave as well.” Lydia nuzzled Allison’s shoulder. “Malia is not going to leave Stiles’ side right now but I think the rest of us should have a girls night at my place, catch each other up on everything that’s happened.”

Isaac looked around the woods, what a fucking welcome back to Beacon Hills...the place where the weird never stopped. “Let’s go mini beta.” He nodded at Liam. “I’ll take you home.” 

Kira’s arm was wrapped around Allison’s waist, walking with her and Lydia, “I don’t know if girl’s night can be tonight,” she said softly, “Chris...well once Deaton and Jordan tell him-”

“He needs to see me for himself. We can still have a pow-wow,” Allison said, feeling Lydia’s reluctance, “but at my Dad’s place.” Wherever that was.

“Fine.” Lydia guessed she could accept that and understand it. “But we’re staying with you tonight, both Kira and I. And we’re stopping by my house, you are going to need some clothes Allison.” She paused and reached around Allison to squeeze Kira’s hand too, she cared about the kitsune so much and this was a strange situation all around. “Oh and Allison, just so you know...your dad has stuck to your code, the one you made.”

Her smile was a little wobbly but it was brilliant and beautiful as pride filled her. It didn’t take very long to get what was needed from Lydia’s house and get to the a-frame cabin her father was, apparently, now renting and as she got out of the car, she saw Deputy Parrish fly out the front door and land on his ass. And then her father filling that doorway. She took a few steps forward, the look on his face making her heart twist in her chest. 

Her father was always so good at concealing his emotions, at controlling and compartmentalizing them, but here she saw raw grief, painful hope, and so much unconditional love it made her breath hitch a little. “Dad...”

“Alley-Cat…” Chris looked at her as if he was seeing a ghost. He had lost so much, he didn’t have anything left and he knew he wouldn’t survive another hit. But there she was, standing in front of him beautiful and breathing. He reached out his hand as if to touch her but he lowered it again, he didn’t dare to. What if his hand just went through her like air? 

She stepped closer and closer until she could wrap her arms around him, “I’m here. I’m really here Dad.”

He let out a shuddering breath before he wrapped his arms around her in return, burying his face in her her and crying like his heart was breaking open.

Lydia walked over to her boyfriend and crouched next to him, touching his bruised jaw gently. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” he stretched his jaw before leaning into her touch, “He just had problems being kept back from immediately rushing out. I’ve had worse.” He took her hand in his and kissed her wrist. 

She hummed and leaned in for a quick kiss, kissing it better. “Alright, no one is allowed to bruise that pretty skin aside from me.” 

He kissed the tip of her nose, “And no one at all is allowed to bruise yours,” he cupped her cheek where a flailing root had collided and left a dark mark, “I’m glad Dubois was destroyed by what he tried to manipulate because it’d be very awkward explaining why my sidearm was missing a bullet at work.”

“Lucky for you have an in with your boss, he likes me.” Lydia smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss. 

He held the back of her head for the kiss, a soft, slow, through press of lips, “Everyone who’s worth anything loves you.” He got to his feet, pulling her with him and studied Chris and his daughter, the way the girl swayed and held her father, murmuring reassurances, “Do you want me to go get anything for you? Like food or ice cream or other mysterious female gathering ritual items?”

“Ice cream and chocolate would be great.” She smiled at him. “No other ritual items needed just yet. Thank you.” Lydia got up and wrapped her arms around Kira, she didn’t want the other girl to feel alone or left out. 

Kira smiled and pet Lydia’s back. She was a little bit nervous about what would happen with her and Scott but...she also had an idea brewing in the back of her head. One that had been there occasionally since she’d first started officially dating Scott. The only question was how to bring it up without messing it up...and she knew she’d probably wind up blurting it out even if she planned the whole speech. “It’s cold out here. We should get inside.”

Chris jerked back, arms still around Allison. “You’re right Kira, come on inside all of you.” He felt awkward, hadn’t planned for any company, oh god, he would have to move to someplace nicer now that his daughter was back. “Are you hungry?”

Allison realized that she certainly was but her stomach gave the answer before she could, gurgling loudly, “That would be a yes.”

Chris had to chuckle and kiss his daughter’s blushing cheek. “Well good thing I have a large pot of fish soup on the stove and freshly baked bread.” He motioned all the girls inside and nodded his head in a silent apology to Jordan.

Jordan just waved it off and took his keys from Lydia to go get the ice cream and chocolate.

Allison sat at the table, making occasional happy noises as she ate then, nibbling on a chunk of bread, asked, “What happened with the nogitsune?”

“It’s contained.” Lydia said grimly, ladling more soup into her bowl. “We wouldn’t have been able to do it without you Ally, the silver arrows killed the oni. With them out of the way we could get to the nogitsune, Scott bit it, the body couldn’t be a fox and a wolf at the same time. We caught it in the box from Derek the one with triskele on it, it was carved from the nemeton.” 

Kira licked a dribble of creamy sauce from her thumb, “It was a little nerve wracking at first. Aiden was killed and we had to get through an illusion but Stiles got us through that. Then...well almost immediately Derek was kidnapped.”

“Yeah you wouldn’t believe it, Kate had him kidnapped and taken to Mexico...where she deaged him.” Lydia, Kira and Chris took turns telling Allison all about that, then about the Benefactor, Liam being bitten, Jordan turning out to be a supernatural being and their other trip to Mexico with Scott being cursed into a berserker. 

Allison absorbed it all, considered, then looked at her father, “Later on we need to make sure Araya and her people stay _out_ of our territory. What happens here is none of their business unless we ask for aid.” She did _not_ like that Araya Calaveras had poked her nose in and decided to try and force her Dad back into the old code. It quite honestly pissed her off. “So right now Derek and Braeden are hunting down this Desert Wolf, Malia’s mother...just who _is_ the Desert Wolf?”

“We don’t really know, unless Chris got more information during his time with the Calaveras,” Kira said, “We just know she’s _really_ hard to find. The last lead Braeden and Derek had went cold.”

“I’ve got no info.” Chris shook his head. “The Desert Wolf is like a ghost, I know they are working hard but I don’t think Braeden and Derek are going to find something. She’s been hiding away from detection all this time I don’t see it changing. The best bet is probably Malia...hoping the Desert Wolf has some maternal feelings.” 

“I’m not holding out much hope there,” Kira muttered, “Besides who in their right mind breeds with _Peter_?”

“No one,” Allison confirmed.

“Not unless there’s a reason for it.” Lydia pursed her lips. “I mean Talia was mated and her children were too young. Peter was the only one of the right age in the Hale family and there was something in the Hale blood, the Hale genes that the Desert Wolf wanted.” 

“The full shift,” Allison said, knowing it was a big deal among werewolves, “Mix her genes with Hale genes, wait and see if the offspring has the full shift, then when the time is right, grab your child and steal the full shift from them with a ritual.”

“Even dead Peter’s a pain in the butt,” Kira muttered.

“Peter was born a plague on the earth and we will continue to clean up his messes for a long long time.” Lydia nodded. “When will the time be right though? Malia has full control over her shift these days.” And Lydia didn’t want Malia hurt, she had become family. “Just as Derek has.”

“Things to research,” Kira said, entirely too pleased by that aspect.

“You are so strange.” Lydia shook her head but she was smiling, she liked research too. “Better call your research twin, Stiles will pout if he is left out, especially when it has to do with his sister or Derek.” 

Allison heard an undercurrent in Lydia’s voice, “Are Stiles and Derek...”

Kira shook her head, “No,” she glanced at Chris, not sure she wanted to spill Stiles’ emotive secrets with him in the room.

“I don’t want to know.” Chris shook his head, recognizing the look. “I really, really don’t.” He rose from the table and pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Allison’s head. “I’ll just be outside, gathering some firewood out of the shed.” 

She squeezed his wrist then let him go and turned her curious gaze to Kira, “No. But...”

“Stiles is in love with Derek. The same way Scott’s always loved you,” Kira said gently, “What matters to him is that Derek is happy, no matter who he’s happy with.”

“Oh,” Allison said, a little weakly, “Kira I-”

“And I think, if Derek pulled his head out of his ass long enough to see that but still wanted Braeden but then also wanted Stiles, also loved Stiles, that Stiles would fall happily into a polygamous relationship and could, in time, fall in love with Braeden. He does have a thing for scary, snarky, ass kickers.” Kira went on before Allison could stumble through an apology and reassurance.

Allison’s words dried up and she was left blinking at Kira, hearing the suggestion that wasn’t really about Derek and Stiles and Braeden at all loud and clear. Oh.

Lydia licked her lips, not knowing what to say. This was news from the left field, something not even she had seen coming. “Okay then, not to ruin your moment but you can work out the rules for your admittedly very hot triad later.”

“I was just putting it out there to be chewed on,” Kira muttered, blushing brilliantly.

Allison coughed, “Um right well then...other than this Desert Wolf...any threats to the territory right now?” She leaped onto a change of subject because...yeah. She could see herself possibly being with Scott _and_ Kira. But she needed to think and it needed to be discussed.

“Nothing urgent, just the usual small scuffles and threats. The pack has things mostly under control. Other than the necromancer who brought you back, things have been calm, well calm for Beacon Hills.” Lydia leaned back in her chair. “Scott is actually rather good at what he does and Stiles grows stronger every day. Together they make a good leader.” 

Allison smiled, “Married since first grade.”

And Kira giggled, “Oh god I’d love it if there were pictures.” She met Allison’s eyes and saw her considering Scott in a wedding dress before the both of them burst out giggling together.

Lydia watched them with a raised eyebrow before joining in on the giggling just as her boyfriend returned with ice cream and chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

Malia walked into the apartment and paused to study Isaac going through rapid, smooth movements that she thought was judo. Then she tapped her nails on the wall to get his attention.

“Come on in Malia.” Isaac knew she was there but he didn’t stop moving, his routine wasn’t done yet and it helped him stay focused, grounded. “What can I do for you?” 

“I wanted to check on you,” she said simply. She was worried, human and coyote both, over how Isaac was handling Allison’s return. She liked the huntress and could see why Isaac had cared about her so much he’d needed to run to another continent to recover from her death. 

“I’m fine.” Isaac replied and finished his routine, reaching for a towel and slinging it around his naked shoulders. “Really I am, better than I ever thought I would be after something like this.” He was surprised himself, he would always care for Allison and didn’t regret anything they’d had. But seeing her again, seeing her return, it just proved that whatever it was they’d had, it was well and firmly over and part of Isaac was very relieved over that. He didn’t need that sort of complication in his life right now. 

Malia moved to sit down in one of his chairs, “Then why haven’t you been coming to the mini meetings Stiles forces on everyone for fun? Or sitting with us at lunch?” She asked, curiously.

“For the meetings, I’ve skipped them because I don’t have anything to add to them.” He shrugged. “That and I’ve been trying to get my feet back under me here. Getting to know the town again, went to see my old house, there’s a family living there now. I hope they’ll be happy.” And that the fridge was removed from the basement. “And for the lunch...I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable, I don’t know what Allison is feeling about everything.” She had died the day after they’d had sex for the first time and she had died telling someone else how much she loved them, it was bound to get uncomfortable.

“You should come to the meetings and the table. It’s pack time, you’re pack. And it’s easy to find out what Allison is feeling. You ask,” she said matter of factly. It was a simple thing to her. The way human sides tended to complicate things was ridiculous to her. You asked what the problem was, listened for the truth or a lie, and then you knew. Shuffling around on eggshells didn’t do anyone any good in her opinion.

Isaac looked at her before snorting. “Well, I can’t argue with that logic.” He walked to pick up his sweater and pull it over his head, making his curls stand on end. “Thank you for coming to check up on me.” She was the first of the pack who had done so.

She nodded, “They think you need ‘space’ because they’re idiots. Including,” she pointed upstairs where soft, creative cursing could be heard interspersed with small taps where Stiles was installing tile for the kitchen area.

“He might as well hire a skywriter and spell out his undying love for Derek Hale all across the sky.” Isaac agreed. He hoped Derek would appreciate it and not hurt Stiles, even if he didn’t return Stiles’ feelings. 

“It’s worse because Derek never realized it, willfully stupid as he is. I think Stiles could dress up like a Valentine’s Day card and sing sappy love songs while dancing in front of my cousin’s nose and Derek still wouldn’t get it.”

“It’s like you say, it’s willful ignorance.” Isaac moved to the kitchen area and pulled out two bottled waters from the fridge, handing one to Malia. “Derek is terrified to do wrong, Stiles was very much underaged and Derek would never go there. Then there is the pack thing, Derek wouldn’t want to ruin that, he doesn’t want to be alone.” 

“And yet he’s in...where did Stiles say he’d been last?” Malia said trying to remember, “Shipshewana? Instead of here where his pack is. He’s a very confusing werewolf for one who attained the full shift,” she drank from the water bottle and listened to Stiles damn travertine tile suppliers to hell.

“Derek Hale is one confused and weird bundle of issues.” Isaac nodded. “My condolences that you are in any way related to him.” Isaac liked Derek, liked him better now when he actually knew what Derek had tried to do for him, Erica and Boyd. But he still didn’t understand him. “My hopes are that Stiles will be able to straighten him out.I think they need each other.” 

“They do,” she said, “I think they’re mates. There was a...scent around them before Derek went soul soul searching that clings to potential mates.”

“There you go.” Isaac raised his bottle in a salute toward Malia. “Probably one of the reasons why Derek left. If he even suspected that Stiles was his mate, he would run as far as he could in the other direction, partly because of Stiles’ age and partly because of some misguided attempt to let Stiles have better, to do better than him.”

“If that’s the case and he doesn’t come back by the time Stiles is twenty-one I’m hunting him down and dragging his fuzzy ass back here myself. Mates are too precious to let yours slip away because you have self esteem issues,” she growled lightly.

“If that’s the case and Derek really is that stupid, then I promise to come with you to drag him back.” Isaac nodded. 

“Good. It’s always nice to have company to break ass on someone,” she smiled at him before getting up and giving him a hug, “I’m glad you’re okay. But start joining the pack before Scott actually cries because he thinks you don’t like him anymore.” She stepped back, “It makes Liam twitchy,” then left to go pester Stiles for a little while.

Isaac watched her go, allowing himself to admire the sway of her hips for a moment before shaking his head and moving to go outside and run off some of his extra energy.

\--------------------------------------------------

Winter slid seamlessly into spring and Stiles had managed to get all the flooring installed, the cabinets overhauled, new light fixtures and other hardware in the bathroom and kitchen installed as well as the entire building rewired, solar power set up, and the drywall replaced by bartering with the supernatural elements living in Beacon Hills for certain wards. The local electrician was a thunderbird apparently and there was a contractor who was half dwarf.

Now he was about to annoy Scott so he could borrow his brother’s painting equipment to put the finishing touches on the loft. He didn’t even bother to knock, he’d never had to before, and immediately regretted it because as he barreled into the living room he saw Scott, Kira, and Allison all tangled together on the couch, completely naked.

“Oh my God! Bro a sock on the doorknob would be a good idea,” Stiles turned around to give the trio his back.

“Sorry!” Scott sounded mortified as he scrambled for his clothes while covering the girls up with the blanket his abuela had knitted. “Though a knock would have been nice.” He hopped into his jeans and hissed when the zipped snagged on his pubic hair.

Allison just rested her head on Kira’s chest, shoulders shaking in amusement.

“Since when have I _ever_ knocked?” Stiles asked, “Seriously. I have a key, i use it when the door is locked. Which it wasn’t I hasten to point out.”

“He’s got a point,” Allison said against Kira’s breast.

Kira was just too mortified to even squeak.

“Right.” Scott ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room with all their clothes strown all over every surface. “Well...surprise, we are all together.” And Scott was happier than ever, he loved Allison and Kira both and the three of them felt right, they all belonged together, completed each other in the best of ways. Plus the sex was like nothing he could ever even have dreamed of.

“I did notice,” Stiles said drily, “Okay I’m just going to go into your garage, get painting equipment, then leave. Through the garage. Lock the front door you bonehead,” there was nothing but affection in Stiles’ tone.

“Why do you need painting equipment?” Allison asked.

“Drywall’s set and sanded in the loft. Painting time,” Stiles said cheerfully, “So I’m grabbing Scotty’s rollers and pans and whatnot.”

“My Dad has one of those big paint sprayers, it’ll make the coats more even and reduce the possibility of hair sticking to the walls,” she offered, “I can text him if you want.”

“How are you not embarrassed?” Kira said.

“It’s Stiles. Plus everyone in our pack has seen me naked by now so it doesn’t really matter.”

“And we’ve all seen him naked too.” Scott agreed, it was nearly impossible to stay embarrassed in front of Stiles, his brother knew his every secret anyway. “And if you want I can help you, both get the spray paint thingie and help you paint.” 

“Nah I’ve got it covered. You spend time with your ladies,” Stiles glanced over his shoulder with a smile, “I’m happy for you bro.”

Kira’s embarrassment fled seeing Stiles’ wistful expression and she really wanted to get up and hug Stiles because no one should love that much...and be alone.

“Thank you.” Scott did walk over and hugged his friend tightly. He promised himself that if Derek didn’t pull his head out of his ass shortly he would track him down and forcefully remove it, perhaps put it on a stick and gift it to Stiles. “Call me later okay? It’s been a while since we had a gaming marathon.” 

“Sure thing buddy,” Stiles slapped him on the back rocking a little from foot to foot before letting go to leave, locking the door behind him pointedly, and finish Derek’s loft.


End file.
